Loony Logic
by miss luna lovegood
Summary: Harry bumps into an unexpected someone and takes up an offer to go to Hogsmead.....READ ME::.Says the story.::READ ME!


**sadly, I don't own Harry Potter. But if I _did_, you sure bet that I wouldn't wait 500 years to get my next book out. I really wouldn't be surprised if miss Rowling doesn't die by then. Though she better not, because all the little fangirls and fanboys might have a heart attack, and NOBODY would want THAT! [MauhHaHaHaHA] Oh, relax, I'm just kidding. 

Okay, this is my FIRST EVER STORY!!!!!!! Okay, so don't be mean and make fun of my in the reviews, PLEASE. But I would like you to review. Oh, and I kinda "borrowed" some story ideas from other authors and stuck them together to make a story that I was thinking of doing anyway. So if you think you've seen the ideas before, well, deal with it! And if you're an author that I "borrowed" the ideas from. PLEASE, don't get mad. You know, copying is the best form of flattery! I think? Anywho, on with the show! I mean story, yeah story! ^-^.

****

Harry Potter walked briskly down the hall. His mind was wandering lately thinking about his godfather. 'Just like me, isn't it. I always have to be saving people, just like Hermione said' he thought bitterly. He was so consumed in his thoughts that he didn't realize that he had bumped into someone until it was too late. He fell flat on floor, scattering his and his recipient's books all on the floor. 

"Sorry" he said absentmindedly, picking up his papers and books and stuffing them into his bags.

"Oh it's quite all right," an airy voice called back. He looked up to see Luna Lovegood staring back at him with her large grey eyes. She looked if it was quite natural to run into someone, as teatime. She gingerly started picking up her latest Quibbler addition.  "Are you okay, by the way? I was just so preoccupied that I didn't look where I was going," she said dreamingly.

"What were you preoccupied with?" Harry asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. 

"Oh, I was just chasing after a Wizzler I thought I saw. I was sure I saw it run down this way," she said, turning her head to look around the corner.

"Err…" Harry was debating whether or not if he really wanted to know what a 'Wizzler' was. 

"So how have you been doing lately?" she asked dreamily, rocking back and forth on her tiptoes, waiting for his answer.

'Oh, I was just thinking about my godfather, who I **killed** because _I_ always have to be the 'Hero' and look where's that got me, _god fatherless_.' He thought almost angry enough to be tempted to speak it out loud. "Just fine,"

They stood in silence for a while before Luna said, "Are you feeling okay. I was about to go to Hogsmead to get a new quill. I guess someone thought it was theirs and took mine by mistake. Though, I guess they didn't hear me when I said it was mine," she said airily. "Want to come with me?"

Harry felt a pang of sympathy. He didn't like that people stole her things. "Sure, I have nothing better to do," Harry sighed. "And I also need a new quill with all the essays old dear professor Snape has given me," He added bitterly. "I still don't know how I got an "O" on my O.W.L.s in his class."

"Shall we go, then" she said picking up the last of her books, titled "Where to Find Crumple-Horned Snorkacks", and sticking her wand behind her ear before bushing her robes off and jumping up.

Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood sat in the corner of a very crowded Three Broomsticks. They had just come back from getting quills. Luna chose a black raven one, and Harry decided on a raven one also and a barn owl one too. 

"What will you two kids be having today?" the waitress asked

"A Butter beer for me," Harry ordered his favorite drink.

"Gillywater and onion will be fine for me," she added airily, smiling at the waitress.

"Coming right up,"

They sat in silence until the waitress came back with their drinks. Then they continued to sit in silence. Harry watching people passing by and Luna stirring her gillywater and humming "Weasley is Our King" under her breathe. Harry seemed to be extremely interested in his napkin and started slowly shredding it.

"That man in the department of mysteries was your godfather, was he not? You seemed very upset when he fell into the veil," she said concerned. Harry noted that she didn't say "died", but "fell into the veil" instead.

"Yeah, he really didn't kill all those people, it was his friend who betrayed him," Harry said still shredding his napkin.

"Oh, of course he didn't!" she cried. "I never believed that anyway. Why would such a successful singer like him do that anyway? It didn't make since,"

'Singing, he sang during Christmas last year, but how did she know?' Harry thought. It took him a while to finally register what she was talking about. He suddenly remembered the article in the Quibbler. "Oh, I don't think he is who you think he is, Luna," smiling, remembering the article.

"Really, the do look very much alike. Are you sure he never mentioned about a career in singing?" she started to pull out something from her bag, She threw an edition of the quibbler on the table. On the front, there was a title saying "Long live the great Stubby Boardman," underneath, a picture of him on the cover. "Daddy decided to do a follow-up story on him," Luna informed him. 

Harry looked at the picture closely. Stubby Boardman was playing an electric guitar and dancing in the picture. Harry moved the magazine close to him and far away again 'He does look like Sirius from far away,' he concluded.

"There's a whole two-page spread on him," Luna noted and started humming "Weasley in Our King" again, staring at Harry as he flipped though the magazine.

"You can keep it if you like," Luna offered, holding her chin in her hand still staring at Harry.

Harry looked up form the magazine. "Thanks Luna," and he pocketed the magazine. They sat in silence again, though this time Harry didn't touch his napkin.

"You know, it's not your fault you godfather died," She told him serenely.

"Yes it is," Harry murmered, looking down at his Butter beer.

"Do want to talk about it, I know how it feels,"

Harry suddenly realized that this was Luna. 'How could I be so stupid,' He know felt sorry for only thinking about his problems, when Luna's mother had died also.

"I sorry, I completely forgot-"

"It's okay. My mother was a great person; a great witch, you know. Though it was difficultly hard on Daddy," she talked if it was a perfectly normal subject to talk about your dead relatives. "He seemed so lost when she died. But he got better. Just like I did, and just like you will do," she smiled at him. Her grey eyes looking far into the distance, as she sighed. Harry thought that she might be thinking about her mother. 

"Thanks Luna, again. Maybe we can do this again, some other time," Harry offered.

"Oh, that will be nice," Luna serenely as she got up. "See you again Harry Potter. Oh, and if you see that Wizzler, please inform me," she said and flounced off.

"I'll do that!" Harry yelled back, watching her leave, making a mental note to go to the library and find out what  actually a "Wizzler" is.

The End 

Please REVIEW. You know you want to!! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!!!!!!!


End file.
